It is estimated that, with the constant increase in air traffic, the latter will triple in the next twenty years. Also, new methods are sought to avoid saturation of the busiest airport platforms. One of these methods consists in delegating to an aircraft (following aircraft), in particular a transport airplane, the automatic performance of a separation maneuver relative to another aircraft (followed aircraft) which flies in front of it, in the terminal areas of air traffic control. With such a method, an air traffic controller indicates to the following aircraft, using a standard radiocommunication system, which aircraft it should follow, the type of maneuver to be performed, and the separation value to be observed, which is generally given as a time value. The following aircraft will then, automatically, acquire then maintain the required separation, by applying successive thrust commands, which are calculated according to the relative position of the following aircraft relative to the followed aircraft. The performance of such an automatic separation maneuver makes it possible to increase the landing and take-off capabilities of the runways of an airport, by optimizing the distances between the aircraft (on landing and on take-off).
However, the speed variations needed to regulate the separation of the following aircraft, relative to the followed aircraft, which can present different performance levels, coupled with a vertical profile that is generally in descent, can increase the energy of the following aircraft, until it is made too great to enable this following aircraft to perform a landing in the required safety conditions. The following aircraft, in this situation not being able to decelerate sufficiently, is then obliged to go around and try a new approach. Such a go-around procedure is costly to the airline and runs contrary to the prime objective of automatic separation, namely to increase the capacity of the runways.